Tout va bien
by Karasu-Dess
Summary: Bakugo inonde son visage. Tout va bien. Il pense à comment il est arrivé là, dans cet internat. Comment il a réussi à cacher ça, comment il est passé dans les mailles du filet. Il y a que ce crétin de Deku qui semble l'avoir comprit. Mais qu'importe. Tout va bien. Il remportera la victoire.


**Heuuuu... Aucune idée de comment ce truc est venu a moi.  
Mais c'est né sur mon clavier, alors le voila...**

**Un petit Os sur Bakugo, sa vision du monde et comment il le ressent.  
Attention : Paranoïa et délire de persécution sont présent.  
Du moins, je pense. Un spoiler des scans dans le chapitre (Je parle pour ceux qui le regarde que l'animé)  
Heuu... Rien d'autre a dire. Dans l'espoir que ça vous fasses passer un moment sympa, ou non... **

Tout va bien

Bakugo sent le carrelage sous des pieds, ses doigts crispés sur la faïence, l'eau frappant de fond du lavabos. Les néons l'éclaire de haut, de trop haut.  
Il déteste la salle de bain de l'internat.

La lumière blafarde met en exergue ses cernes, les creux de son visage et ses yeux rétrécis par la haine qui l'habite. Ses prunelles croisent son reflet, qu'il déteste soit dit en passant, et l'envie lui prend d'exploser cette surface polie qui se moque de lui, de sa fatigue, de sa rage qui se bat dans sa cavité thoracique.

Il pose simplement sa paume avec force dessus, faisant ondulé la parois qui se tait. Que cette image se taise et le laisse tranquille.

Il se contrôle à présent, et sait qu'il doit se contenir. Il respire profondément, tentant de ramener du calme dans sa boite crânienne, mais les rires se font entendre, les regards devenant perçants.

Une première vague d'eau arrive sur son visage. Puis une deuxième, ses mains en coupe coulant sur ses pommettes et sa mâchoire alors qu'il essaye de nouveau de faire taire les frissons qui parcourent sa peau. Même son corps le nargue.

Il respire plus lentement encore. On lui avait dit de compter jusqu'à dix, mais ca l'avait rapidement énervé. C'était futile, inutile, et n'avait aucun effet calmant sur le jeune homme.  
Alors il avait remplacé ces chiffres inutiles par une phrase de persuasion.

_Tout va bien…_

_Tout va bien.  
Tout va bien mon grand._

_Tout va bien !_

Oui, il avait vite apprit à gérer tout _ça_.  
Il l'avait fait pour accéder à son rêve, son ambition, son but.  
Celui d'être le meilleur.

Et quoi de mieux que d'être le premier des super héros pour réussir absolument tout dans sa vie.  
C'était la plus grande victoire possible.  
Voilà pourquoi Katsuki voulait a tout prit la remporter.

Fixant le fond zébré du lavabo, le blond se remémora comment cette idée lui était venue.

Déjà fan de All might, il avait partagé l'amour des héros avec tous les enfants de son âge.  
Si certain avait eut la désillusions de ce rêve rapidement par l'apparition de leur alter, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Katsuki, qui au devant de ses petites explosions, avait eut le sourire bienheureux de son institutrice.

Puis ses parents s'y été mêlé, eux qui étaient si lointain d'habitude.

_« Katsuki est tellement doué, il va faire de grande chose. »  
« Bakugo est vraiment fort, il va forcément réussir. »_

Il faut dire qu'a cette époque Katsuki n'avait jamais eut réellement de difficulté avec l'école, les math et le reste. C'était si simple de comprendre ça, contrairement au reste.  
Les humains.

Rapidement, Katsuki s'était prit aux jeux.  
Ouais, il allait faire de grande chose, car il s'en donnerait les possibilités.  
Oui, il réussirait car il ferait tout pour remporter la victoire.

Katsuki avait commencer a travailler encore plus dur. Pour avoir les meilleur résultat en tout. Toutes les matières possibles.  
Il devait y arriver, il faisait tout pour.

Pendant longtemps, ce fut le cas.

Les challenges lui enlevant cette fadeur qu'il trouvait à la vie.  
Depuis quelque temps, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était éteins en lui, mais il avait vite chassé cette impression.  
Il n'était pas faible.

Son envie de vaincre remplaça tout autre objectif.

Passez du bon temps ? Perte de précieuse minutes.  
Avoir des amis ? Facultatif.  
Être heureux ? Naif.

Bakugo avait arrangé sa vie avec la rigueur d'un soldat, oblitérant tout le reste sans penser aux conséquences de ses lacunes sociales. Il devait être parfait dans tout le reste.

Mais autre chose vint avec les bulletins sans fausse note.

La pression.

Il fallu peu de temps pour qu'il se coupe des autres, suivit par ceux que certains considéraient comme « ami ».  
Il l'avait perçut comme cela un moment, puis ils devinrent à ses yeux soit une distraction qui lui faisait soit perdre du temps, soit des parfaits cobayes pour exercer son leadership implacable pour s'amuser. Si les comprendre était compliqué, les faire se courber face à son aplomb était risible.

Seul Deku semblait être un électron libre.

Et si au départ, Katsuki l'avait apprécié pour cela, cette affection devint rapidement de la haine.  
Avec le stress qu'il se mettait à lui même, son humeur était devenue massacrante, et l'optimisme naturel de cet idiot le rendait de plus en plus agressif.  
Peut être parce qu'il voyait en lui ce qu'il avait perdu.

Katsuki avait comprit que pour réussir, pour avancer, tout était question de prix.  
Midoria était encore à comprendre le concept de l'échec.

Mais malgré la compréhension brutale et la perte de son rêve, le vert s'y était accroché, sans que Katsuki ne comprenne pourquoi.  
Cette incompréhension le rendait dingue, ce sourire le rendait jaloux.  
Et il lui avait fait du mal, comme il avait fait du mal à tant d'autre.  
Pour qu'ils arrêtent d'être aussi naifs, heureux…

Il ne savait même plus trop lui même, mais voir Deku espérer encore le rendait malade, le rendait furieux. Deku avait une force que le blond ne comprenait pas, qui n'entrait pas dans ses stats.  
Et pourtant le blond pouvait la sentir, la ressentir contre lui, l'écraser de l'intérieur sans qu'il n'ait a lever le petit doigt.

Lui, sans pouvoir, sans force physique, sans même d'intelligence pure même s'il faisait parti des intellos de service. Mais même là dedans, Katsuki le battait.

Il n'y avait que cette chose que Katsuki ne pouvait même pas approcher.

Le blond était devenu de plus en plus violent, et c'est ce qui fit ses premières remarques désobligeantes dans son carnet scolaire.

Ses parents l'avaient juste regardé, silencieux, alors que Katsuki, du haut de ses 7 ans battait des jambes, nerveux, voulant mettre le feu à la table de la cuisine pour stopper ce jugement qui le poignardait. Il avait échouer.

Ses crises devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, on décida de l'envoyer chez un pédopsychiatre, histoire de voir plus clair dans le comportement de cet enfant.

Délire de persécution et paranoïa.  
Ses crises étaient apparemment une réaction à des sentiments de rejets que le petit Bakugo avait envers ses camarades.

Si le blond avait eut envie de hurler à la connerie cosmique, il se renfrogna alors qu'une idée se marqua au fer rouge dans son cerveau. Il fallait qu'il acquiesce, pour passer le moins de temps ici.  
Il ne fallait pas que cette idée de problème psychologique à la con reste sur son dossier, de peur que ça lui ferme les portes de l'industrie héroïque.

Il avait donc passé quelques séances chez le psy, qui était aussi aveugle et stupide qu'une buse, tout en lisant des livres sur la psychologie pour mieux répondre aux tests.  
Il fallait qu'il apprenne à passer sous les radars. Qu'il ne soit ni trop bizarre, ni trop normal, ce qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille des adultes.

Ceux qui au départ l'avaient regardés avec béatitude, lui répétant qu'il allait tout réussir dans la vie le fixaient à présent comme une bombe a retardement.  
Et en soit, Bakugo ne pouvait pas leur donner tord.

Sauf que ses explosions, il les gardait pour monter les échelons, pas pour des êtres sans importance comme eux. Au bout de quelques mois, il avait réussi à reprendre les rennes de son image.

Mais la rage était encore là, et Deku aussi.

Il n'y avait que lui qui semblait ne pas entrer dans le scillage, son regard n'ayant jamais changé à son sujet. Le vert semblait voir ce que le blond tentait de cacher.  
Il semblait ressentir tout le stresse et toute la colère qu'avait Bakugo envers les autres et envers lui même d'être pas aussi bon qu'il ne le voulait.

Et si Bakugo aurait préféré le confronter, ou bien même que le vert parte loin, il était juste resté a ses cotés, ce regard écoeurant de pitié sur lui. Comme si le vert lui hurlait en un regard qu'il ne sera jamais assez fort pour l'avenir dont on lui avait rabâcher les oreilles toute sa vie.

Les confrontations avec le vert finissaient en victoire amère, le vert de ce regard plus acide encore.

Si il ne pouvait pas le faire suivre le pas, il pouvait toujours faire qu'il le craigne. La encore, les résultats furent mitigés.

Tant pis. Bakugo n'avait pas le temps pour ça de toute façon.

Il avait trop de chose a engranger, de tactiques, de savoirs, de ruse pour prêter attention à autre chose. Il avait investit le grenier vide de ses parents comme une salle d'entrainement, se défoulant de toute la pression qu'il gardait en lui, jour après jour.

Année après année.

Il devait réussir. On le lui avait dit, répéter.  
Il avait tout pour réussir dans les mains.  
Alors, si il échouait c'est qu'il ne valait vraiment rien.

Il avait tout les outils, a lui de les paufiner.

Il avait travaillé sa force, sa vitesse, ses explosions, son endurance. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la victoire, la seule, l'unique.

Bakugo se passa de nouveau de l'eau sur le visage.  
À présent coincé dans ce dortoir, il n'avait plus vraiment d'endroit ou se défouler, si ce n'est durant les entrainements physiques qu'il trouvait trop rare.

Puis l'entrée à Yuei lui ouvrit tout un pan de l'univers. Tant d'obstacle. En même temps, le blond s'y était attendu. C'était à ce moment là que les véritables challenges commençaient.

Il se relevait coup après coup, seul son indifférence et sa fierté comme armure.  
Une armure a double tranchant certes, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait.

C'était après tout le rôle qu'il avait prit depuis son passage chez le psy.  
Prendre la peau d'un enfant chahuteur et indocile, mais trop prometteur pour être mis de coté. Ses cris incessants et ses agressions mesquines comme soupape de sécurité.

Ce qu'il laissait entrevoir n'était rien par rapport à la rage qu'il avait en lui.  
Une rage qui grossisait toujours plus vite, plus venimeuse.

La proximité des gens le rendait plus nerveux qui le laissait croire, son flegme travaillé faisant office de paravent.

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il s'asseyait dans un coin, sentant les deux murs se refermer contre lui. Tout va bien.

_Tout va bien._

Malgré son malaise et le libre arbitre de ses « camarades », ils n'étaient pas tous ses ennemis.  
Non. Pas tous.

Mais il y avait tout les autres.

Il y avait tout ceux dont il avait sentit le pouvoir, calculé le potentiel, comprit la puissance.  
Comme le double-face, le délégué à lunette, tête d'œuf, ou encore cette saloperie de Deku.

Jamais il ne disparaitra lui ?!  
Comme une ombre qui le suit, avec ses putains d'yeux qui ne changent jamais.

Même après des années de rejet, de maltraitance, Katsuki avait toujours aperçut l'étincelle d'espoir et de défis dans les prunelles de ce morpion. La seule différence à présent, c'est que l'espoir était devenue de la résolution.

Katsuki avait voulu écraser cette lueur qu'il ne supportait pas et elle n'avait fait que grandir.  
Et a présent, Deku était entouré d' « amis » lui redonnant ce que le blond s'était acharné a lui enlevé. La confiance.

Les pouvoirs s'étaient inversés, et tout cela rendait fou le blond.

Mais il devait rester calme, pour ne pas laisser entrevoir l'abysse.  
Il ne pouvait que hurler ses petites piques, susurrer ses moqueries pour faire redescendre la pression, sa véritable colère se mouvant en lui dans le plus parfait silence.

Et tant mieux, car il y avait ses autres ennemis.

Ses « amis ».

Si ne pas avoir de relation extérieur était perçut comme un signe a regarder de plus prés, Katsuki s'était abaissé à se lier avec des gens de cette classe.  
En soit, il pouvait les considérer comme de bon faire valoir, d'autre atteignant le rang de « camarade ».

Mais un autre probléme s'était profilé à l'horizon.  
S'approcher des gens faisait d'eux de possible traitre. Ils pouvaient mieux voir ses crises, ses colères invisibles, la pression de ses épaules… Ils pouvaient voir la foule d'idées noires et lugubres passer devant ses yeux, et le faire tomber.

Ils pouvaient comprendre, laisser sous entendre son problème. Alors on l'observerait, on lui mettrait la pression pour qu'il fasse une erreur, pour qu'il laisse derrière lui une preuve.

La preuve qu'il ne pouvait plus être un héro.

Il s'est trop éloigné de ce que les autres appellent vulgairement « humanité ».  
Il a oublié ce qu'est la compassion, l'amitié et tout le reste de ces conneries.

La pitié.

Il n'avait pas de pitié, et il n'en avait pas besoin.  
Il avait juste besoin de faire semblant.  
Semblant d'être un adolescent a problème, chahuteur et agressif et rien d'autre.  
Rien d'autre.

Il contient sa rage, il ravale sa bile.

Tout ses adversaires étaient là, prêt à le détruire, et il devait tous les vaincre. Ses adversaires, ses amis, et les autres. Tout les autres qui l'attendaient dehors, qui voulait le briser, le façonner comme feu Best Jeanist avait tenté de le faire.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne convenait pas, qu'il n'était pas un héro car il n'était pas dans le moule des héros traditionnel. Bien sur que non, il devait être meilleur encore !  
Qu'il lui dise cela la où il se trouvait à présent !

Comme quoi, être dans les clous ne sauvait pas tout le monde apparemment.  
Katsuki aurait presque ricané, mais ce retint. Ne rien laisser transparaitre, même quand il est seul.  
On ne sait jamais.

Mais tout ira bien. Il allait tenir à l'œil autant ses ennemis que ses « alliés ». Il tiendrait et ne lâcherait pas.

Pas pour tout l'or du monde, pas pour leur plaisir.

Car le seul désir qu'il restait à Bakugo était de réussir.  
Pour y arriver, il devait vaincre tout ses ennemis. La terre entière.

Et si pour cela il devait tout bruler, lui avec, il le ferait.

Certains lui avaient dit que c'était de la paranoïa, ou même que cette obsession qui cachait surement autre chose.  
S'il était devant les autres, il serait resté silencieux pour leur arguer que c'était ce qu'on appelle de la « persévérance ».  
Si Bakugo était seul, il aurait sortit la carte du déni, tout en sachant ce que c'était.

Mais ca, personne d'autre ne le saurait jamais. Hors de question qu'il soit mis sur le banc de touche pour quelque chose d'aussi infime. Tant qu'il tiendra. Tant qu'il pourra faire semblant.

Se relevant, il met à nouveau de l'eau sur son visage avant de fermer le robinet, mettant ses cheveux en arrière dans un sentiment de contrôle.  
Il y arriverait car il n'avait plus rien pour le ralentir.

Ni sentiment superflu, ni scrupule. Il avait tout jeté pour ne garder qu'un désir.  
Celui de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre gagner.

* * *

**Ouais. Ma version de Bakugo est assez sombre, mais c'est comme ça que je le perçevais au début du manga. **  
**Il a beaucoup évoluer depuis, et pas dans un chemin facile. Il garde sa distance et sa fierté, tout en arrivant a se rapprocher et a ****se remettre en question. Et j'aime beaucoup ^^ **  
**Donc bref, voila un one shot sur My hero academia. Bonne journée a vous !**


End file.
